I'm Home
by TaeTiger
Summary: [Sequel of 'Welcome Home'] Sepenggal kisah saat Jungkook debut sebagai seorang penyanyi, menapaki mimpinya, dan mendapatkan ucapan selamat datang dari sang kekasih karena mereka telah berada di dunia yang sama. - bad summary, but please read and review. This story is my apology for being inactive this past weeks. Thank you very much.


**Note: Dear my beloved readers,** please read the **A/N** in the end. Thank you, and happy reading!

.

 **Sequel of "Welcome Home"**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction inspired by: "If You" - BigBang (Jeon Jungkook version on King of Masked Singer)**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung and this Story Line, ofc**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Friendship**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook / TaeKook**

 **Other Casts: Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (numpang nama)**

 **Warning: typo, ga jelas, membosankan, ambigu**

 **.**

 **.**

" **I'm Home"**

"Aku benar-benar _nervous, hyung._ Rasanya ingin mati saja."

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari seberang sambungan, terdengar mengejek memang, tapi bagi pemuda yang sedang mengamati dirinya di sebuah cermin besar yang terletak di salah satu ruangan rias di _backstage_ sebuah acara itu adalah sebuah ucapan penyemangat. Ia mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya sambil mengamati rambutnya yang ditata rapi dengan poni menutupi kening.

" _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kookie. Percaya padaku. Nyanyikan saja sambil membayangkanku. Lakukan seperti saat_ rehearsal."

Kookie mengangguk walau tahu yang sedang bicara dengannya di seberang telfon tidak akan melihatnya.

" _Mereka akan sedikit mewawancaraimu setelah kau selesai bernyanyi karena ini_ debut stage _pertamamu. Kau sudah beberapa kali bertemu Seokjin_ hyung _yang akan menjadi MC hari ini. Percayakan saja padanya."_

Pemuda bersurai sewarna kopi itu mengangguk lagi. "Umm, Taetae _hyung,_ kadang aku heran kenapa Seokjin _hyung_ ada di mana-mana."

Yang dipanggil Taetae tertawa pelan. Yang mereka bicarakan memang sedang menjadi _special MC_ hari ini, menggantikan seniornya yang berhalangan hadir. _"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menonton dari lokasi_ shooting. _Maaf karena tidak bisa hadir padahal hari ini adalah hari yang penting bagimu, benar kan, Jungkook?"_

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya mendengar sang kekasih memanggilnya dengan _stage name_ dan bukan nama panggilan yang biasanya. "Kau harus membayarnya dengan hadiah."

" _Apapun yang kau inginkan, sayang."_

Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Kook, kau _on stage_ lima menit lagi. Ayo!" Park Jimin, _manager_ Jungkook masuk ke ruang rias sambil memberi kode agar Jungkook segera mengikutinya.

" _Bernyanyilah dengan hatimu,_ I love you, baby…" ucap Tae sebelum Jungkook sempat menjelaskan bahwa dia harus segera bersiap untuk tampil. Yang lebih muda membalas dengan ungkapan cinta yang sama sebelum memutus panggilan. Jeon Jungkook mengikuti Jimin, lalu menyerahkan ponsel padanya.

"Kau percaya saja, lagu Taehyung sangat cocok dengan suaramu. Penonton akan terpukau." Jimin menepuk punggung Jungkook sembari mereka berjalan menuju belakang panggung. Dalam hati dia terkikik melihat Jungkook yang berkali-kali menghela nafas.

Jungkook mengangguk singkat, bibirnya masih merapalkan lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikan saat _staff_ memasangkan _in-ear monitor._ Bahkan bibir yang dipoles dengan warna _cherry_ tipis itu tak berhenti bergerak saat tangannya merapikan jas tanpa kancing berwarna putih dengan krah bagian leher berwarna hitam dengan dalaman kaos _v-neck_ hitam dan bawahan celana ketat berwarna hitam, sewarna dengan sepatunya. Di pergelangan kanannya melingkar gelang rajut abu-abu. Jungkook juga memakai cincin hitam polos di jari tengah tangan kanannya. Terpasang anting perak sederhana berbentuk bulat sempurna di masing-masing daun telinganya, anting pemberian kekasihnya. _Lucky charm-_ nya hari ini.

"Jungkook, _on stage."_

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengangguk, ia sempat menoleh kepada _manager-_ nya yang memberi _gesture_ menyemangati sambil bibirnya bergerak seolah mengatakan ' _fighting'._ Pemuda bermarga Joen tersenyum, lalu dengan mantab melangkahkan kakinya menaiki panggung yang gelap.

Ia sempat mendengar nama dan judul _single-_ nya disebut sebelum _intro_ dengan suara gitar mulai terdengar. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menunggu _moment-_ nya, lalu mengambil nafas dalam sebelum mulai bernyanyi.

" _Geunyeoga tteonagayo…"_ suara Jungkook terdengar dalam, ia membuka matanya, bersamaan dengan sinar lampu yang tepat menyorotinya, kedua manik gelapnya menatap lurus ke kamera yang menyorotinya dari depan. Ia merasa gugup.

" _Naneun amugeosdo hal su eopseoyo_

 _Sarangi tteonagayo_

 _Naneun babocheoreom meonghani seoissneyo."_ tatapannya beralih ke lautan penonton yang datang di acara musik itu.

" _Meoreojineun geu dwismoseupmaneul baraboda_

 _Jageun jeomi doeeo sarajinda_

 _Sigani jinamyeon tto mudyeojilkka_

 _Yet saenggagi na, yeah…"_ Jungkook memejamkan matanya, mengingat _hyung_ kesayangannya yang dulu sempat terasa sangat jauh dan tak tergapai.

" _Ni saenggagi na, yeah…"_ dan senyum favorit itu seolah tak lagi tertuju untuknya.

" _IF YOU_

 _IF YOU_

 _Ajik neomu neujji anhassdamyeon_

 _Uri dasi doragal suneun eopseulkka…"_ Jungkook mulai menikmati lagunya. Ia bahkan melupakan beberapa hal yang dilakukannya saat _rehearsal_ dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, bergerak ke arah dia merasa nyaman, mendekati kamera, memejamkan mata dan mengerutkan kening saat ia merasa lirik yang dinyanyikan begitu menusuk. Ia bahkan menaruh tangannya di dada atau sekedar memindahkan _mic_ dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri, atau sebaliknya.

Jungkook terus bernyanyi menyerukan perasaannya, menikmati panggung dan sorot lampu, juga layar besar di belakangnya yang menunjukkan beberapa cuplikan MV yang dirilis Big Hit kemarin malam.

" _IF YOU_

 _IF YOU_

 _Ajik neomu neujji anhassdamyeon_

 _Uri dasi doragal suneun eopseulkka~~"_ suara Jungkook meninggi, nyanyiannya semakin terdengar pilu dan emosional. Ia memejamkan mata dan memegang dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa nyeri saat mengingat Taetae _hyung_ kesayangannya memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Jungkook yang ingin berpisah. Rasanya menyakitkan.

" _IF YOU~~"_ rasanya benar-benar sesak saat Jungkook mengingat betapa bodoh dirinya, betapa egois permintaannya, dan betapa menyesalnya ia saat mereka tak lagi bersama.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bulu-bulu angsa berwarna putih mulai berjatuhan dari atas, seolah menunjukkan bahwa Jungkook kehilangan sayapnya saat berpisah dengan ' _you'_ yang ada di lirik lagunya.

" _Neodo nawa gati himdeuldamyeon_

 _Uri jogeum swipge gal suneun eopseulkka~"_ Ia membuka matanya, meremat dadanya sendiri sambil menatap kamera dengan matanya yang menatap sendu. Suaranya melemah di kalimat berikutnya.

" _Isseul ttae jalhal geol -"_ Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menyelesaikan lirik terakhirnya dengan nada yang naik.

" … _geuraesseo~~~"_ suaranya kembali meninggi. Bahkan Jungkook menyuarakan suku kata terakhir yang seharusnya hanya sampai lima ketukan hingga lebih dari tujuh ketukan. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu memejamkan matanya dan seolah menyerukan perasaannya hingga nafasnya habis.

Jungkook menurunkan _mic-_ nya, lalu membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati para penonton yang diam. Dan saat Jungkook kembali memegang dadanya, merasa sangat khawatir jika penampilannya barusan sangat buruk, lautan manusia di depan panggung tempatnya berdiri mulai riuh dengan tepuk tangan dan seruan penuh semangat, bahkan beberapa dari mereka meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Matanya terasa panas, rasanya menyenangkan saat semua orang memahami apa yang Jungkook rasakan. Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih sampai MC Seokjin masuk ke panggung dan ikut memuji penampilannya.

Jungkook tersipu, ia kembali membungkukkan badannya ke arah Seokjin yang mengenakan setelan kemeja _soft pink_ dan celana putih bersih. Pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari si penyanyi itu merangkul Jungkook, memberinya ucapan selamat dan tepukan semangat di pundaknya.

"Jungkook- _sshi,_ sungguh penampilan yang luar biasa. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa ini kali pertama kau bernyanyi di atas panggung. Rasanya mustahil kalau hari in adalah hari _debut-_ mu."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Hilang sudah rasa gugup yang dirasakan sesaat sebelum ia tampil tadi. "Terima kasih, Seokjin- _sshi._ Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah bernyanyi di atas panggung saat perpisahan di sekolahku dulu."

Sang MC tergelak, ia lalu mengajak Jungkook untuk berjalan menuju sisi panggung yang lain dimana ada dua buah kursi tinggi berbahan kayu dengan _wallpaper_ bermotif tembok bata. Mereka berdua duduk di masing-masing kursi sementara _staff_ membersihkan dan menyiapkan panggung untuk penyanyi berikutnya.

"Wahh… aku sungguh tidak percaya bahwa barusan adalah penampilan _debut_ -mu." Seokjin bertepuk tangan, diikuti _audience,_ untuk membuka percakapan. Jungkook hanya menanggapi dengan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa bisa menahan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Ahh, tapi sebelumnya tolong perkenalkan dirimu."

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu menghadap ke arah kamera. "Terima kasih, namaku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Big Hit memberikan kepercayaan padaku untuk _debut_ hari ini, dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Big Hit dan semua yang datang hari ini karena sudah mendukung _debut-_ ku. Sejujurnya aku sangat _nervous_ dan takut. Tapi setelah melihat reaksi kalian, aku benar-benar bahagia."

Jungkook membungkuk, disambut tepuk tangan dan sorakan _audience._

"Ahh, maaf aku bicara terlalu banyak."

Seokjin terkekeh menanggapi penyanyi pendatang baru yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah. "Tidak masalah, Jungkook- _sshi._ Kau baru saja membantuku untuk menghemat tenaga."

Sang penyanyi ikut terkekeh. Ia menurunkan _mic-_ nya, lalu tertawa.

"Sebelum kita berbicara lebih jauh mengenai _debut single_ yang baru saja kau nyanyikan, bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi?"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, ia membawa _mic_ nya mendekati bibir. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi penyanyi sejak lama, hanya saja itu menjadi sekedar keinginan yang tidak aku usahakan. Namun saat melihat _debut stage_ V _sunbae,_ aku menjadi termotivasi untuk benar-benar berjuang untuk apa yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa menyampaikan perasaannya lewat lagu yang dinyanyikan."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Seokjin bertanya mengenai tema dari lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan Jungkook.

"Lagu ini berjudul ' _If You',_ berkisah tentang seseorang yang ingin kekasihnya kembali ke pelukannya. Bisa dibilang, dia menyesal telah berpisah dengannya, juga menyesali bagaimana ia memperlakukan pasangannya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mantan kekasihnya merasakan hal yang sama, dan jika iya, apakah mereka bisa kembali bersama. Apa aku terlalu berbelit-belit?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan. "Kau begitu manis, aku heran bagaimana pemuda yang tampak dewasa dan begitu menghayati ketika bernyanyi bisa menjadi sangat manis saat _ngobrol_ seperti ini."

Jungkook tertawa. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Kudengar lagu ini ditulis oleh salah seorang _sunbae-_ mu yang juga penyanyi."

Menegakkan tubuhnya, Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan menatap Seokjin dengan mata berbinar. Terlihat kalau dia sangat antusias.

"Lagu ini ditulis oleh V _sunbae."_

Dan penonton langsung riuh mendengar nama penyanyi tampan yang sedang sibuk menyelesaikan _shooting_ drama itu disebut. Pasalnya, Big Hit memang belum memberitahukan kepada _fans_ mengenai siapa-siapa saja yang berjasa untuk lagu ini.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih karena di sela-sela kesibukannya dia masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk mengurus anak baru sepertiku." Jungkook tertawa renyah, diikuti Seokjin yang terkekeh lirih.

"Pantas saja semalam V mengunggah video dirinya yang memberikan dukungan untuk Jungkook sekaligus mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penggemar nomor satumu."

Jungkook kembali tersipu. Video yang diunggah kekasihnya itu benar-benar memalukan, kalau ia boleh jujur. "V _sunbae_ terkadang berlebihan. Tapi dia adalah senior yang sangat baik. Selain menuliskan lagu, dia juga mengajariku banyak hal. Tanpa Taetae _hyung_ , Namjoon _hyung,_ Hoseok _hyung,_ Jimin _hyung,_ danpara _staff_ , juga PD _-nim_ yang membimbingku, pasti penampilan panggungku tidak akan seperti tadi."

Seokjin bertepuk tangan. Jungkook sungguh sangat polos, dia menyebut nama _sunbae-_ nya satu per satu dengan sebutan _hyung_ , yang notabene terdengar lebih akrab dan jarang digunakan oleh artis pendatang baru, ia bahkan keceplosan menyebut Taehyung dengan panggilan kesayangannya. Seokjin berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi pasti panggilan manis Jungkook untuk komposer lagunya akan menjadi _viral_ di dunia maya.

Sang MC melirik ke arah panggung, dia mendapat kode bahwa panggung masih perlu dibereskan sehingga ia harus mengulur waktu lebih lama dengan cara berbincang dengan penyanyi pendatang baru di hadapannya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana proses penulisan lagu ini? Dan bolehkah aku tahu kenapa Jungkook begitu berbeda dengan artis Big Hit yang lain? Bukannya ingin membandingkan, hanya saja aku sempat membaca beberapa komentar yang masuk di _channel_ kami saat kau sedang bernyanyi. Kenapa kau debut dengan lagu patah hati sedangkan kebanyakan _sunbae-_ mu debut dengan lagu berwarna hangat."

Jungkook tertawa ringan. Pertanyaan panjang Seokjin sudah pernah didengarnya, sejujurnya mereka sempat berbincang sebelum acara dimulai untuk membahas pertanyaan seperti apa yang akan dilontarkan di sesi wawancara, dan semua sudah disetujui Jimin selaku _manager_ sekaligus perwakilan Big Hit.

"Bagaimana ya…" Jungkook tampak berfikir. "V _sunbae_ pernah bilang padaku bahwa lagu ini tidak sepenuhnya ditulis olehnya, awalnya aku bingung kenapa dia bicara begitu, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan V _sunbae_ aku jadi mengerti. Kami banyak berbincang, baik itu mengenai urusan pribadi dimana aku sebagai junior meminta banyak saran kepada dirinya yang lebih senior, atau perbincangan untuk keperluan proyek ini. Aku terkadang keceplosan membicarakan masalah pribadi, dan dia bilang bahwa lagu ini ditulis berdasarkan apa yang pernah aku ceritakan padanya."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Seokjin menyela. "Jadi ini adalah pengalaman pribadimu?"

Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu. "Aku tidak menyangka kisah singkatku bisa berubah menjadi lagu yang sangat indah di tangan V _sunbae._ Kami banyak _ngobrol_ dan bertukar cerita. Aku banyak bertanya dan _sunbae_ banyak menjelaskan, V _sunbae_ bilang, ini membuat _If You_ menjadi sangat Jungkook. Dan untuk alasan mengapa aku debut dengan lagu ini, kami memiliki alasan tertentu yang belum bisa aku jelaskan di sini. _"_

Jungkook menunjukkan cengiran manisnya, disambut senyuman oleh Seokjin yang beberapa saat kemudian melirik panggung sekali lagi. Ia berdecak lirih mendapati panggung yang belum juga selesai ditata untuk penampilan berikuutnya. Ia terpaksa harus melanjutkan wawancara dengan Jungkook, padahal pertanyaannya sudah melenceng dari apa yang seharusnya disampaikan. Semoga saja dia tidak keluar jalur karena, jujur, ini sudah terlalu lama untuk ukuran wawancara singkat di sebuah acara musik. Apalagi Jungkook baru debut hari ini.

"Jungkook- _sshi,_ apa kau keberatan untuk membagi kisah yang menginspirasi terciptanya lagu ini? Aku yakin para penonton juga sangat penasaran."

Jungkook tertawa canggung melihat sorot mata Seokjin yang seolah meminta maaf. Ia mengerti dengan situasi ini, dan mau tidak mau sikap profesional harus ditunjukkan. "Hmm.. awalnya hubunganku dan dia baik-baik saja. Dan saat itu aku merasa sebagai orang paling bahagia di dunia, _well,_ dia mulai sibuk dan aku merasa ditinggalkan. Sebenarnya itu hanya perasaanku saja, dan aku menjadi sangat egois dengan tidak mau tahu bahwa dia sangat sibuk dengan berbagai persiapan ujian.

Dia sangat bersabar dengan keegoisanku. Tapi karena aku keterlaluan, akhirnya kami berpisah. Kau tahu, ini memang terdengar seperti _puppy love_ yang sangat konyol. Namun entah bagaimana, aku sering kepikiran mengenai betapa egoisnya aku dulu. Aku suka berandai-andai juga jika kami bisa kembali bersama atau semacamnya."

Jungkook mengakhirinya dengan tertawa. Kalau boleh jujur, ia merasa grogi saat bercerita. Setelahnya sang MC berbasa-basi memberikan tanggapan ringan sebelum menutup sesi perbincangannya dengan Jungkook. "Jungkook- _sshi,_ bisakah kau menyampaikan harapanmu ke depan kepada para _audience?"_

Ia mengangguk mengikuti _gesture_ Seokjin untuk menatap ke sebuah kamera. "Aku, Jungkook, berharap bisa terus berkembang dan menemani kalian melalui lagu yang kunyanyikan. Tolong lihat aku selama aku berproses, dan kita akan terus bernyanyi bersama. Tolong dukung semua _hyung-_ ku juga, aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka."

Dan Seokjin menutupnya dengan tepuk tangan dan ucapan terima kasih, diikuti dengan lampu yang meredup. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke _backstage._ Jungkook masih saja merasa khawatir dengan penampilannya barusan, baik saat bernyanyi maupun sesu wawancara, sedangkan Seokjin dengan senyum ramahnya menyemangati Jungkook. Ia memberi koreksi kepada cara Jungkook berbicara dan merangkai kalimat, ditanggapi positif oleh pemuda yang hari ini resmi menjadi seorang penyanyi. Mereka lalu berpisah saat Seokjin harus kembali ke panggung dan Jungkook kembali masuk ke ruang rias.

Dahi pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengeryit saat ruang yang tadi ditempatinya gelap gulita. Ia melangkah ragu sambil tangannya meraba dinding, mencari saklar lampu sambil beberapa kali memanggil nama _manager-_ nya. Dan saat telunjuknya berhasil memencet saklar, menyalakan lampu, netra Jungkook melebar saat menangkap sebuah senyum kotak ditunjukkan padanya oleh seseorang.

" _Hyung!"_ pekiknya heboh sambil menghamburkan diri memeluk sosok yang hanya terkekeh sambil membelai kepalanya. "Taetae _hyung.._ kau datang!"

"Whoaaa… si kelinci manis merindukanku." Dia terkekeh senang, sementara Jimin yang dari tadi berdiri di belakangnya hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menutupnya.

"Kalian harus berhati-hati kalau tidak mau tertangkap basah. Dan bisa-bisanya Yoongi _hyung_ mengizinkanmu kelayapan seperti sekarang."

Jungkook mencibikkan bibirnya menanggapi gumaman sang _manager,_ sementara Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Ayolah Jim, aku menyelesaikan _shooting-_ ku dengan cepat. Beberapa adegan individuku bahkan selesai dengan sekali _take._ Mana bisa _manager-_ ku yang hobi tidur itu menolak iming-iming pulang cepat dengan tebusan membiarkanku mampir sebentar ke sini."

Jimin mendesah maklum. Sebagai seorang _manager,_ rekannya yang bernama Yoongi memang terlalu bersemangat untuk urusan bermalas-malasan.

"Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Yoongi _hyung."_ Jungkook menunjukkan cengirannya, masih memeluk sang kekasih. "Dan, sejak kapan kau datang _hyung?"_

Taehyung mengusakkan pipinya ke puncak kepala Jungkook. "Sejak sebelum kau tampil. Aku harus bersembunyi atau kau akan merengek dan mengeluh padaku tentang betapa groginya dirimu."

Jungkook mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya menanggapi gelak tawa dari kedua _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya. Ia memprotes Jimin yang mengetahui rencana Taehyung dan malah merahasiakan darinya, namun membiarkan sang dalang dari rencana kejutan bebas dari protes berkepanjangan yang dilontarkannya.

 _Jungkook benar-benar pilih kasih._ Park Jimin mengulang kalimatnya lebih dari tiga kali, dan Jeon Jungkook makin menjadi.

"Ayolah, sayang. Kasihan _manager-_ mu kalau kau terlalu banyak protes." gumam Taehyung menahan kekehannya. Jungkook bahkan sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, namun ia belum juga berhenti mengomel.

"Dengarkan kekasihmu itu."

Yang paling muda mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namun langsung tersenyum lebar begitu mendapatkan kecupan sebagai _penawar._

Jimin tersenyum maklum melihatnya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Masih ada jadwal untukmu besok pagi, Kook. Dan Taehyung sepertinya juga akan sibuk."

Penyandang marga Kim menunjukkan cengirannya, lalu menuntun Jungkook keluar. Begitu keluar dari ruang rias, V menjaga sedikit jarak dari kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum ramah saat ada yeng menyapanya, dan sesekali menyapa penyanyi senior yang kebetulan tampil malam itu.

Jimin berjalan paling belakang dengan membawa tas jinjing berisi kostum Jungkook, _make up artist_ yang seharusnya bersama mereka sudah kembali terlebih dahulu karena suatu urusan.

"Kalian beristirahatlah, biar aku yang menyetir."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, lalu duduk di kursi belakang, bersama Taehyung di sampingnya. Sejujurnya ia memang sangat mengantuk karena semalam ia sungguh tidak bisa mengistirahatkan pikirannya barang sedetikpun.

Selama perjalanan, _namja_ yang kini memakai kaos putih kebesaran dan celana parka pendek berwarna abu-abu plus sepasang _boots_ kesayangan, lebih banyak diam dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang kekasih. Taehyung tentu langsung memeluk pundak Jungkook dan membelai surainya sayang.

Tak berapa lama, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar tertidur.

Mereka sampai di gedung apartemen Taehyung lima belas menit setelahnya. Ia keluar dari mobil yang dikendarai Jimin dengan menggendong Jungkook di punggungnya. Apartemen mereka berada di satu lantai yang sama, bahkan pintunya saling berhadapan. Kim Taehyung akan masuk dengan menggendong Jungkook.

"Kau tidak apa-apa begitu? Harusnya Jungkook kubangunkan saja."

Taehyung menggeleng saat Jimin membantunya membetulkan posisi sang kekasih, lalu menutupkan pintu mobil untuknya. "Santai saja, Jim. Kau juga pulanglah, pasti kau lelah."

Pemuda Park terkekeh. Ia hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum kembali duduk di belakang kemudi.

Penyanyii ber- _stage name_ V masuk ke gedung apartemennya tanpa menunggu _manager_ kekasihnya pergi terlebih dahulu. Seorang _security_ mengangguk hormat saat Taehyung melewati pintu _lobby._ Namja bermata elang itu lalu memencet tombol enam dengan susah payah setelah memasuki _elevator_ sambil menggendong pemuda Jeon.

Sejujurnya ia tahu betul nomor sandi apartemen kekasihnya, hanya saja, Kim Taehyung terlalu malas jika harus memulangkan Jungkook ke apartemen bernomor 97 sementara dirinya harus pulang ke apartemen bernomor 95. Lebih praktis membawa Jungkook ke apartemen miliknya saja. Lagipula mereta tinggal di gedung yang sama, lantai yang sama, dan Jeon Jungkook yang baru pindah sekitar sebulan yang lalu terhitung sudah tiga kali menginap di kamarnya, jadi mungkin Kim Taehyung akan menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam keempat sang kekasih menginap.

Bukan masalah besar.

"Ungg…"

Taehyung terkekeh saat melihat kekasihnya mengerutkan dahi begitu ia menjatuhkan tubuh berbalut kaos putih itu perlahan ke atas ranjangnya. Dengan telaten, Taehyung melepas sepatu Jungkook, menaruhnya di rak yang ada di depan pintu masuk. Sekalian melepas sepatunya sendiri.

Setelahnya ia mengganti pakaiannya sendiri dengan kaos oblong tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Selesai mencuci muka dan membersihkan diri, pemuda Kim membawa handuk hangat untuk membersihkan wajah lelap Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan." gumam Taehyung saat menelusur pahatan sempurna di wajah _namja_ yang tengah tertidur dengan tangannya yang berbalut handuk berbahan lembut. Setelah benar-benar bersih, Tae menggunakan handuknya untuk menyeka leher dan lengan Jungkook.

Dua menit setelahnya, Kim Taehyung sudah berbaring di samping kekasihnya, memeluknya protektif sambil bersenandung lirih, membuat Jungkook setengah sadar membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada yang lebih tua.

" _Hyuwng…"_

"Hmm?" gumamnya memainkan daun telinga Jungkook yang bertindik.

"Tidur…"

Tae hanya terkekeh, lalu mencium puncak kepala Jungkook dan memejamkan matanya. "Selamat tidur, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

"Mmwnn…" gumam Jungkook tidak jelas, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk lucu di dalam dekapan nyaman Taehyung.

.

.

"Pagi." gumam Jungkook saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia terkekeh ringan saat sesuatu yang hangat mengecup pipinya penuh perasaan. " _Hyungie,_ aku sedang membuatkanmu sarapan, jangan mengganggu."

"Biar saja." sahut Taehyung setengah kesal. Sejujurnya ia sedikit kecewa saat guling empuknya menghilang begitu ia membuka mata. Dan ternyata, sang guling alias Jeon Jungkook sedang mengobrak-abrik dapurnya. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Jeon Jungkook bisa memasak, Kim Taehyung mengakuinya dengan segenap jiwa. Hanya saja, hasilnya akan tampak mencurigakan walau rasanya tak perlu diragukan.

" _Morning kiss."_ bisik Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook.

Yang lebih muda hanya menghela nafas dan langsung membalik tubuhnya. Setengah jam lagi sang _manager_ akan menjemputnya, jika roti isi buatannya selesai tertunda, mereka tidak akan bisa sarapan bersama.

Jungkook menyerah, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda Kim yang langusng tersenyum lebar.

"Lagi." Tae menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

Jeon muda kembali menciumnya, kali ini lebih lama dengan dua kali lumatan di bibir bawah Taehyung. _Namja_ yang lebih tua membalasnya dengan kecupan di kedua pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Kalau saja kau tidak ada kegiatan pagi ini, aku pasti sudah melumat bibirmu hingga benar-benar bengkak."

Jungkook mendelik kesal. Ia memukul bahu kekasihnya, lalu mendorongnya agar menjauh. "Kau ingin minum apa? Aku akan membuatkannya."

"Kopi." Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Kekasihnya sudah mulai bisa _mengabaikan_ kalimat profokatifnya, padahal tiga bulan lalu, Jungkook akan merona dengan apapun yang dikatakannya. "Kutunggu di sofa depan televisi, aku ingin lihat ulasan media tentang penampilanmu semalam."

Jungkook mengangguk, setelahnya memberikan _gesture_ seolah mengusir Taehyung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jeon muda menyusul _namja_ yang masih memakai pakaian tidurnya semalam untuk duduk di depan televisi dengan piring berisi lima tangkap roti isi berukuran besar di tangan kanannya, serta secangkir kopi panas di tangan kirinya. Ia menaruh keduanya di meja pendek yang berada tepat di depan sofa yang Taehyung duduki.

Jungkook mengambil setangkap roti isi, lalu tanpa aba-aba menggelendot manja di bahu sang kekasih sambil memakan sarapannya. Taehyung hanya terkekeh sekilas, merangkul bahu sang kekasih lalu mengambil setangkap roti untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mereka menyukaimu." ucap Taehyung seraya mengunyah sarapannya.

"Aku masih belum percaya aku mulai menapaki impianku."

"Aku akan menciummu sampai kau kehabisan nafas agar kau sadar ini bukan mimpi."

Dan Taehyung terbahak saat mendapati cubitan ringan di perutnya sebagai jawaban.

Setelahnya, hanya suara televisi yang memenuni gendang telinga. Sejujurnya, Jungkook itu cerewet. Sangat. Dia akan bicara banyak hal kepada semua orang, termasuk V _sunbae,_ idola sekaligus kekasihnya.

Hanya saja, di pagi hari sebelum sang kekasih memasang _topeng_ idol dan menyembunyikan wajah tanpa _make up_ favoritnya, Jungkook selalu lebih suka untuk diam dan bermanja seperti ini. Rasanya Kim Taehyung yang tanpa riasan, belum mandi dan sedikit mesum hanya menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Jeon Jungkook suka itu.

" _Hyung_ pergi jam berapa?" gumam Jungkook pada akhirnya, setelah ia menghabiskan potongan roti ketiganya.

"Jam sepuluh. Kalau semuanya lancar, hari ini _take_ terakhir."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook menegakkan duduknya, ia menatap sang kekasih dengan mata yang berbinar.

Taehyung menarik hidungnya gemas. "Tapi aku baru akan pulang besok pagi."

Taehyung terbahak protes sementara Jungkook mengerang protes. "Jadwalku hari ini sampai tengah malam, kau sampai pagi buta. Ini menyebalkan, kita tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk bersama."

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa."

Jungkook masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apalagi ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, menandakan bahwa Jimin memanggilnya. Itu artinya, Jungkook harus segera turun dan pergi bersama sang _manager_ yang sudah menunggu di mobilnya.

"Pergilah. Pasang senyum, tapi jangan manis-manis."

Jungkook yang tengah menumpuk kaos hitamnya dengan bomber berwarna hijau lumut hanya mengeryitkan dahinya, pertanda bingung.

"Karena senyum termanismu hanya untukku."

Dan Jungkook mendengus kesal walau pipinya merona parah. Tangannya bahkan hampir menjatuhkan tas berisi perlengkapan pribadi yang sudah ia ambil dari apartemennya saat Taehyung masih tertidur tadi.

Melihat itu, Taehyung hanya terkekeh ringan. Bersama Jungkook, ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya, namun tangannya mencegah pemuda Jeon yang akan membukanya.

"Kau di sini sebentar." gumam Taehyung. Ia membuka pintu dan malah keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu, di tengah-tengah, sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa lewat sama sekali.

Yang lebih tua menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Entah mengapa, Jungkook merasa ada kebanggaan terselip di sana. Kebanggaan seorang Kim Taehyung atas dirinya.

" _I haven't said this yesterday, so I'll say it today instead."_ Taehyung menghirup nafas dalam, lalu melanjutkan tanpa menghapus sedikitpun senyumannya. " _Welcome to the new world, welcome to your new home…"_

Jungkook menngerjab lucu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari apa yang kekasihnya lakukan dengan senyum bodoh dan kedua tangan yang merentang lebar. Ia terkekeh ringan.

" _ **I'm home,**_ hyung." yang lebih muda melangkahkan kakinya, lalu memeluk erat Taehyung yang langsung mendekapnya. "Kupikir aku sudah berada di _rumah_ saat _hyung_ memaafkanku, dan kita kembali bersama."

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. "Tujuanku adalah mewujudkan mimpimu. Saat semua keinginanmu terwujud, saat itulah aku membuatmu berada di _rumah…_ saat itulah aku benar-benar menjadi _rumahmu._ Tempat dimana mimpimu berawal, tempat dimana mimpimu terwujud."

.

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

 **AN APOLOGY**

Hello, first of all, Tiger ingin minta maaf karena cukup lama _menghilang._ Well, sebenarnya beberapa hal terjadi dan Tiger mau sekalian curhat saja di sini *le aji mummpung*

Jadi, beberapa hari setelah Tiger update chapter 7 of **Leanan Sidhe,** nenek Tiger meninggal. Lebih tepatnya, kakak dari nenek Tiger. But we were quite close, so I couldn't bear the lost. Unfortunately, I'm not as strong as my beloved Taehyung.

I was planning on taking several days break from writing ff since anything I wrote turned into something sad and angst. **Sweet Lesson** shouldn't be a sad story, while it's not the time for **Leanan Sidhe** to face those feels, not yet or probably just 'not'. in short, I couldn't continue those two.

Some of you may think this is too much, but I was almost hospitalized when my aunt passed away nine years ago, and two years ago when my granpa passed away, I really did hospitalized. Entah kenapa selalu kaya gitu setiap ada orang dekat yang meninggal. Probably, because I couldn't bear the feeling of losing someone for good, atau memang karena Tiger sedang tidak sehat. Tapi kemarin kejadian lagi, jadi Tiger masuk rumah sakit karena gejala infeksi apa gitu, untung belum parah.

Walau masih rada pusing lihat monitor, but I'm fine now… eheheh

Tiger post ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas terlambatnya dua ff berseri yang readers tunggu-tunggu.

Tadinya sudah 80% done, Tiger tinggal bikin ending saja.

Mohon dimaafkan, and jangan bosan menunggu ya…. menunggu ff Tiger update tidak selama menunggu jodoh kok *ditabok Jungkook versi Leanan Sidhe*

Buat yang sampai PM, maaf ga bisa bales. Tiger harus tidur karena sudah hampir tengah malam dan sejujurnya ini masih masa pemulihan. *le curi-curi waktu*

I love you all….

.

.

 **Akhirnya,**

 **Review please…. walau bukan tentang ff ini is fine**


End file.
